mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Curious
Little Miss Curious is the twenty-eighth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About her * Colour: Orange * Hair: Yellow in a question mark-shaped ponytail * Gender: Female * Shape: '''Oval (1990); rounded rectangle (2009) * '''Features: Blue bow (1990), freckled cheeks and dark teal bow (2009) *'Friends': Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Bump, Mr. Strong, Little Miss Magic, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Chatterbox, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Splendid and Mr. Nosey. *'Rivals': Unknown *'Family': None *'Job': Asking questions Story Little Miss Curious just wants to know everything. She is very curious looking and has a question mark shaped ponytail and a curious nature. She lives in a really nice and curious looking house with a curious looking garden (that has question mark shaped trees) in a country called Nonsenseland. She asked why do doors squeak but they are not grey with pink ears and long tails (she was probably referring to a mouse), but the door doesn't answer because doors can't speak. She then asks the worms why do they have bow ties in Nonsenseland. Then Mr. Nonsense shows up holding a sandwich filled with sand and she asks him why are sandwiches called sandwiches if they have don't have any sand in them, Mr. Nonsense says that he is eating a sand sandwich and that he is rather partial to sand because he also comes from Nonsenseland, where everyone and everything do things differently to anyone else and then he goes off saying "Happy birthday". Little Miss Curious goes to the Nonsenseland Library to find a book that has everything that she wants to know, but the librarian becomes angry and scolds her for holding the queue to the counter and she asks her to leave. She then leaves the Nonsenseland Library then she sees Little Miss Careful wearing wellies and holding an umbrella and she wonders why she is wearing wellies and holding an umbrella if it's not raining. She then runs away in the end and the reader wonders where she is running off to! ''The Mr. Men Show'' Little Miss Curious appeared in the second season of The Mr. Men Show. She now has a honey-yellow nose and freckles, she is a brownish orange color, her hair is a fluo-yellow blonde color, her bow resembles Little Miss Whoops (except it's dark teal), and her shape is changed from an oval to an extended rounded trapezoid. In Season 2, she didn't have any lines until the episode, Trees. She made short appearances in the episodes, Clean Teeth (her first appearance where she was shown at the end of the episode cleaning her teeth), Eyeglasses (appears on a plane), Gifts, Dining Out (where she appears at the ice cream sundae parlor with Little Miss Chatterbox and Little Miss Helpful and Mr. Strong tries to serve them ice cream sundaes), Game Shows, Sun & Moon, Sneezes & Hiccups, Skyscrapers, Radio, Cinema (where she appears in her car behind the drive movie theatre ticket booth), Pets (where she is shown cheering and running away from Little Miss Magic's magic fire-breathing goat, Nutmeg), Trees (where she speaks), Sand & Surf (where she is shown with a normal shaped ponytail instead her usual question mark shaped ponytail and she was also shown singing and dancing along with some of the other Mr. Men and Little Misses during Mr. Strong and Mr. Bump's 50's style music video, Beach Party A-Go-Go), Surprises (where she is shown shouting "SURPRISE!" and she is also shown with an orange nose as the creators probably forgot to colour in the nose on her), Parks, Travel and Pests (where she appears in Little Miss Naughty's ad for doing naughty things in the US version having a picnic with Mr. Quiet). Episode Appearances *Clean Teeth (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dining Out (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Game Shows (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Parks (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Sand & Surf *Cinema (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Skyscrapers (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Eyeglasses (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Gifts (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Sun & Moon *Pets *Radio (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Sneezes & Hiccups (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Trees *Surprises *Travel (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Pests (Non-Speaking Cameo) Accents *UK: Cardiff *US: Brooklyn Voice Actresses *Jill Shilling (1995-1997) *Catherine Disher (1997-1999). *Sophie Roberts (US, 2009-present) *Claire Morgan (UK, 2009-present) Trivia *First Appearance: Clean Teeth (in cameo and non-speaking) *First spoke in episode: Trees *Little Miss Curious' UK voice is similar to Little Miss Giggles' UK voice. Additionally both Miss Curious and Miss Giggles are voiced by the same voice actress, Claire Morgan (who is also an artist who was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland.) The only difference is that Miss Curious has a Welsh/Cardiff accent while Miss Giggles has a British/Somerset accent. *Little Miss Curious' US voice is similar to Little Miss Bossy's US voice. Additionally both Miss Curious and Miss Bossy are voiced by the same voice actress, Sophie Roberts. *She had a normal ponytail in the episode, Surf and Sand and she was also seen dancing. *Her house is green with a yellow front door, 2 windows, a red roof and a chimney which looks like a question mark. *She is one of the characters who wore a bow on her head the others are Little Miss Naughty & Little Miss Whoops. *She was seen with Mr. Bump in the episode, Game Shows during Mr. Stubborn's game show commercial but he did not get hurt so it is unknown if she cares if he gets hurt or not. *Little Miss Curious is an expert unicycle rider. *She didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners probably because she is curious. *Her clues resemble Mr. Nosey's. *Her feet are the same shape as Little Miss Sunshine's feet. *She has been angry in Cinema. *Little Miss Curious only had two lines in the entire TV series. *She hasn't appeared on the website yet. *Her quotes in The Mr. Men Show so far were: "Mr. Happy, why would anyone carve a tunnel through a tree when you can just drive around it? (in the UK version)/Why would anyone carve a tunnel through a tree when they can just drive around it? (in the US version)" (when she and Miss Sunshine talk to Mr. Happy about the cost of the admission to drive through tree tunnel and when Mr. Happy says that the admission is free and he is happy to answer any questions) and "Why did you drive into that tree after Mr. Happy said you wouldn't fit?" (after Mr. Rude stubbornly drives his oversized truck through the tree tunnel, even though he wouldn't admit that his truck was too large to fit through the tree tunnel and even after Mr. Happy warned him about driving his enormous truck into the tree tunnel due to his truck's enormous size and Mr. Strong tries to push Mr. Rude and his big truck through the tree tunnel) and "SURPRISE!" in the episode, Surprises. *She was also seen cheering and screaming in the episode, Pets. *She has no drawn nose in the episode, Surprises. *She has been seen with Mr. Strong, Miss Helpful, Mr. Happy, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Tall, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Rude, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Lazy, and Mr. Bump. *Her catchphrase is I wonder why? but she sometimes says who? what? when? where? or how? *Mr. Rude once wanted a bear to take her away in the episode, Trees. *She doesn't appear in Japanese version Mr. Men Show, it is unknown why. *She was seen riding a unicycle in the episode, Game Shows. She must've been trained to do that. *She was seen on the beach in the episode, Sun and Moon and in the episode, Radio. *She was seen at a drive-in movie theater in the episode, Cinema. *She was seen on an airplane in the episode, Eyeglasses and screamed in one point of the episode. *She danced in the episode, Sand and Surf and in the episode, Parks. Ironically, both of those episodes from the same episode! *She was seen watching the goats at the Dillydale Goat Show in the episode, Pets. *Also in the episode, Sun and Moon, she was wearing a sun costume, so she has been seen without her bow. *In an online sliding puzzle, Miss Curious is in her book form, but she has freckles. *Even though Little Miss Curious is the twenty-eighth book in the Little Miss series, she is placed twenty-seventh in the Little Miss Library, between Little Miss Stubborn and Little Miss Fun which were the twenty-seventh and twenty-ninth books in the Little Miss series, respectively, though they are respectively placed twenty-sixth and twenty-eighth in the Little Miss Library. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Pourquoi (French) *Lille Frøken Nysgerrig (Danish) *Η κυρία Περίεργη (Greek) *Mała Ciekawska (Polish) *好奇小姐 (Taiwan) *호기심양 (Korean) *こうきしんいっぱいちゃん (Japanese) *גברת סקרנית (Hebrew) *ألانيسا هاشورا (Alanisah hashurah) (Arabic) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Nonsense *Little Miss Careful *Mrs. Page the Librarian Pictures Only *Little Miss Naughty (shadowed) *Little Miss Scatterbrain *Little Miss Helpful *Little Miss Bossy *Little Miss Fun (shadowed; Roger must have thought about her as this is a book before her story) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Perfect *Little Miss Fabulous (with pink hair) *Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious (TV) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) Gallery Little_Miss_Curious.PNG Little-miss-curious-2.PNG Little-Miss-Curious-3A.PNG LITTLE_MISS_CURIOUS_4A.jpg little_miss_curious-5a.PNG Little-Miss-Curious_6A.PNG|Little Miss Curious sticker Little_Miss_Curious-7a.png|I wonder why... Artwork from ''The Mr. Men Show'' Curious.png Curious2.png Curious3.png Curious4.png Curious5.JPG Screenshots Mr. men show Miss Curious.png IMG 1886.png Mr happy host.PNG Screensnaps (2846).png Screensnaps (3728).png See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Orange characters Category:Oval characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Blonde hair Category:Characters with bows Category:No Visible Nose Category:Square characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives